Enamórate
"Enamórate" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Gerardo Zurita for TV Azteca. It's an adaptation of 2001 Argentine telenovela 'EnAmorArte' written by Claudio Lacelli and María Amparo Lribas. The Mexican version was written by Salvador Lemis and Gloria Bautista. It aired from January 27 to July 18, 2003 and it had 125 episodes. The main stars are Yahir and Martha Higareda. Synopsis 'Enamórate' is the story of two young souls in love, Celeste and Yahir, who will face enormous obstacles, but their love for each other, will help them to fight to grasp their dreams. Celeste is a young and audacious girl full of life. She is the joy of her home. Her cheerful demeanor helps her to overcome their poverty, and her mother’s dilemma of being restrained to a wheelchair. Francisco, her father, is a construction supervisor, of noble feelings with a strong aggressive streak. Celeste works as a welder in the construction company with her father, and lives in a poor part of town. Her dream is to become a dancer, a dream she shares with her mother who hoped to become a ballerina when she was young and healthy. Yahir is a rich kid who studies at one of the most prestigious and expensive universities. He is young, decisive, and persistent. He is ready to fight for what he desires. He has it all: cars, good schools, friends, good looks, and a rich and respected father. But he is missing one vital thing, the love and understanding of his father. He seeks refuge in his music where he finds comfort and a sense of self. It was unthinkable that these two young people would have anything to do with each other, as there is a huge gap between them. But this would be a superficial assumption. They are however connected by the same passion, and united by the same dream: the love of performing arts. The School of Arts has just begun a new course, and Celeste manages to obtain a scholarship to study dance. There, she meets Federico, a young performance teacher, and a natural Casanova. He will do anything to win Celeste’s heart. Meanwhile, Yahir has founded a Rock Band named “Icaro“, without his father’s consent. Yahir wants to become a famous singer, so he defies his father, abandoning the university for his true passion, music. He decides to challenge his father's dream to become an architect, and to marry Fedra, a young rich girl who is obessive, and manipulative. When Yahir and Celeste meet for the first time, they are love-struck. From that moment they discover an intense, and strong love, and they realize life will not be the same without each other. They begin a tender romance, but unfortunately it will be surrounded by huge hurdles, such as the differences created by their social background. Furthermore, their love lies in the shadow of many enemies who will do anything to keep them apart. Romance, dance, music, and struggle will encompass their lives. However, the true love between Celeste, and Yahir has become solid as a rock, immune to earthquakes, and hurricanes. This will help them to constantly fight for each other, as they seek to reach for their personal dreams, Celeste to become a top ballerina, and Yahir to become a rock idol. Cast Main cast See also * 'EnAmorArte', 2001 Argentine telenovela, starring Emanuel Ortega and Celeste Cid. Category:2003 telenovelas Category:TV Azteca telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas